Más allá de los ideales
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Son matemáticas simples, sin ninguna complejidad. Sus ideales no podían ser fraccionados. Ahora estaba completamente segura de ellos. Todo aquello implica, pero no va a regresar.


******«Más allá de los ideales»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"Tu personaje favorito"** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw**.

* * *

"_So show my family,__  
__all the blood that I would bleed.__  
__I don't know where I belong,__  
__I don't know where I went wrong."__  
_– **Ho Hey**, The Lumineers.

¿Cuántos secretos era capaz de guardar?

No lo sabía con exactitud pero se atrevía a apostar que muchísimos.

Siente cómo Ted la observa fijamente, con suma atención en cada uno de sus movimientos. Andrómeda apoya las manos sobre el cristal y observa cómo los pájaros saltan de las ramas y emprenden vuelo, lejos de sus hogares. Tal y como ella había hecho.

Siempre había sentido que estaba atada a una sensación de control y a la toma de decisiones que creía que eran propias. Porque le pertenecían. Al final había aprendido a decidir por sí misma, haciendo oídos sordos los que los demás le habían dicho alguna vez. No obstante, no los culpaba. Ellos habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, lo que creían que debía hacerse, lo que era correcto para ellos. Ella simplemente había tenido que elegir.

Había estado intentando hacerlo bien, pero luego de un tiempo, cuando Ted Tonks había entrado en su vida, se había sentido una intrusa en su propia vida. Él había sido al principio un extraño en su vida, ¿por qué había venido?

No sabía exactamente a dónde pertenecía. Incluso no sabía en qué parte se había equivocado, porque, ¿de verdad se había equivocado por ver todo desde un punto de vista diferente? ¿Por haber decidido que los ideales con los que había sido criada no eran los correctos o lo más adecuados?

Había oscurecido sólo para brillar mejor.

Como la primera vez en la que él se había atrevido a besarla. No había sabido exactamente en qué pensar. De hecho, aún no tenía claro cuáles eran sus principios. Ted Tonks desde el primer momento le hizo dudar en todo aquello. Además, el simple hecho de haberse relacionado con un nacido de muggles había sido la principal causa de todo aquello. Esa delgada línea entre lo que era incorrecto y Ted Tonks.

Igualmente, cuando empezó a ver su vida desde otro punto de vista se sintió extraviada, como si hubiera perdido el rumbo que antaño había seguido.

Pero se había enamorado ahora.

—¿Cuántos secretos eres capaz de guardar, Andrómeda?

Ahora, ninguno. No tenía ningún secreto en la actualidad para con Ted. Sin embargo, si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta mucho tiempo atrás, había respondido que no estaba completamente segura, pero se atrevía a afirmar que demasiados. Muchos para su propio bien. Sin embargo, todavía se atreve a replicar:

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Sí, por supuesto que él quiere saberlo. Desde siempre, Ted ha manifestado querer saber qué es lo que piensa, cuál es su posición frente a todo. Pero ella fue criada con el hábito de guardarse las opiniones cuando se sabe que exponerlas no es lo más adecuado. No obstante, ya no está con su familia y ya puede expresar completamente lo que siente. Debe recordar aquello más a menudo.

Pero nunca se le pasó por la mente si odiaba a su familia. No, ella los amaba de verdad y seguía haciéndolo. A pesar de que ellos probablemente sí la desprecien por las decisiones que tomó; por el hecho de haberse fugado con un nacido de muggles. Simplemente ella debía elaborar su propio camino y no seguir uno que otros habían planeado con anterioridad para ella.

Sin embargo, sabe que no volverá a verlos ni mantendrán una conversación como la familia que habían sido alguna vez. Ahora sólo podría conformarse con un puñado de fotografías a blanco y negro y una serie de recuerdos borrosos y ocasiones dolorosos.

Pero no quiere revelar su dolor ante Ted. De hecho, se pregunta el porqué, si a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado, no debería ocultar lo que experimenta en esos momentos. Pero está acostumbrada a que ciertas emociones y sentimientos no se deben reflejar en público. En cambio, Ted consigue exponer todo lo que siente y piensa sin ningún reparo y Andrómeda lo admira por ello. Empero, él no tiene nada que demostrar, porque Ted no tiene nada que perder. Y ella demostró, pero no perdió. De cierta forma, ganó.

—Sabes que aún puedes ser lo que quieres ser, lo que dijiste que eras, cuando te conocí, ¿lo sabes, no? —pregunta en un tono bajo, cálido.

Sí, él tenía razón, pero exactamente, en ese momento, ¿Quiénes eran?

En ese momento, no eran apellidos. No eran Black o Tonks. Eran sólo Ted y Andrómeda. Andrómeda y Ted. Ella ya no quería ser nadie más.

Son matemáticas simples, sin ninguna complejidad. Sus ideales no podían ser fraccionados. Ahora estaba completamente segura de ellos. Todo aquello implica, pero no va a regresar.

Al final había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
